


“Those things you said yesterday...did you really mean them?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Those things you said yesterday...did you really mean them?”

Rain was pelting against the closed windows filling the almost silent loft with a soft drum of sound. Magnus was curled up on the lounge, staring at the water droplets running down the windows, a forgotten tub of ice-cream sat in his lap and the TV was softly playing. He had never been one to sulk after a love affair ended, he would normally throw himself into his work or travel or sleep around to forget the past. But not this time it seems, he hadn’t been able to fall back into this normal set of actions, drinking felt wrong, work felt worthless and he couldn’t even stomach the idea of sleeping with anyone but Alexander. 

So he fell back into the very normal human way of dealing with heartbreak. Ice-cream, a blanket and TV. His make up was marking the skin under his eyes from when he had burst out crying as he did his washing, one of Alec’s jumpers had ended up mixed in with his things, the soft green fabric now swamped him as he curled up under the blanket. He had noticed before how many of Alec’s things seem to have made themselves at home in the loft. Shirts hung in the wardrobe, shoes littered the hallway, his spare bow hanging from the coat rack. His tooth brush by the skin, his smell still lingering in the sheets that really should have been changed days ago. 

“Magnus!” A voice yelled breaking him away from his thoughts. Looking up he found Jace standing in the hallway, looking at him confused.

“How did you get in here” Magnus asked, looking at the window again. 

“Your wards are down.” Jace said, casually leaning against the wall crossing his arms. Magnus looked at Jace again, shock filling his face. How could he be so lazy, so foolish. With a swish of his hands he pulled his wards back up. \

“Why are you here?” he asked, pulling the blanket tighter around himself and leaning over to mute the TV. Jace didn’t answer right away, he just stared at the warlock, taking in his messy unwashed hair, the chipped nails and wrecked makeup. 

“Those things you said yesterday...did you really mean them?” Jace asked, moving to sit in one of the arm chairs next to Magnus. Magnus coughed, tears starting to sting his eyes. He didn’t answer. 

“She has something on you doesn’t she” Jace said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

“You cant say anything to Alexander” Magnus said, wiping a tear off his cheek.

“He can’t know. The whole point of this is too keep him and all of your save. I play her game and she doesn’t wage war on the Clave”

“Magnus, you have to tell...” Jace gasping reaching down to rub at his parabatai rune, shaking his head to clear it after a moment.

“What was that?” Magnus asked. Jace sighed, still rubbing his rune. 

“His hurting and confused. He is being reckless! He almost got himself killed yesterday and today...just then his gotten hurt again” Magnus looked at Jace for the first time, his eyes filled with worry.

“Is he okay?” he asked picking at the chipped nail polish on his fingers avoiding eye contact with Jace. 

“No! In no way is he okay, I warned you that he was sensitive!” Jace said clenching his hands into fists, pain filling him again as his rune begin glowing. “dam it Alec” He gasp, his fist clenching against the pain. 

“He needs to know that your not really breaking up with him! He needs to know that you still love him” he yelled getting to his feet, his hand going back to his rune. Magnus turned to stare back out the window, planning on ignoring Jace, but rage started to fill, and his fingers sparked.

“Love him!? What I feel for Alexander go far deeper than love shadowhunter! But what would you have me do? Huh!? You think this isn’t killing me! You think that this is what I want!” Magnus yelled, making all the lights in the dimly lit loft flicker. “I miss him so much that I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest every time I have to ignore him. I see his heart-broken face every time I close my eyes! So make no mistake Herondale I am not taking this lightly!” All the bulbs in the loft burst, showering both men in glass. Jace stood there in shock, knowing that he had pushed the warlock to far.

“Magnus...I” Jace said taking a step forward.

“Get out.” Magnus said, flicking his hand to make the front door open. 

The echoing sound of the front door slamming filled the loft, as the warlock sank down onto the lounge and sobbed.


End file.
